legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nealybealy/News Network
So hi everyone, this is a list of the news network articles from the LU website. Take a look through them for some memories :) *April Build Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=301725 *Create Digital Designs 2: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=88804 *Creative Club Houses: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=95806 *December Giveaway: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=271228 *Survival Contest December: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=260872 *Secret Interview with Brickkeeper: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=82861 *Create Digital Designs 3: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=91070 *Playtime Scheduling: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=317615 *LEGO World: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=107654 *December Promo: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=232954 *Ninja Moment Screenshot Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=283946 *Best Action Screenshot Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=295483 *Make a Training Facility: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=280002 *Play in LEGO Universe: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=135887 *Frostburgh Foot Race Competition: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=254507 *Keelhaul Canyon Racetrack: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=257833 *Battle of Nimbus Station Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=296510 *Farewell Frostburgh Racing Competition: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=287789 *Jawbox Donation Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=311485 *World Builder Properties: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=333975 *Build your Dreams: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=129540 *Your Stories: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=120258 *August Contests: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=338170 *Team Up with Brickkeeper: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=217658 *Battle of Nimbus Station Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=300769 *Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=312864 *E3 Awards: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=195837 *Battle of Nimbus Station Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=311671 *Vertigo Loop Rushapalooza: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=353968 *Cannon Cove contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=354768 *LEGO Universe builder interview: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=309416 *New Attack on the Great Minifig Mission: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=191873 *Brickcon: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=228141 *Free-to-play: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=342593 *PAX: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=216701 *Create Digital Designs 4: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=108302 *Create Digital Designs 6: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=125121 *Create Digital Designs 5: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=114422 *Build your dreams 3: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=192588 *Wallpapers: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=347853 *E3 Update: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=195257 *Fan Fountain: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=230461 *Robot City: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=292823 *Rocket Contest Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=309300 *Stories Forum Open: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=332233 *New Item Rarity: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=256461 *Ninjago Update: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=353464 *Crux Prime Gear: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=274865 *Fans Build their Dreams: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=137123 *Closed-Beta is ending: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=223466 *Take off in the Creation Lab: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=127645 *LEGO World Fun: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=140029 *How to Build: Ninja Rocket: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=262670 *LEGO World: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=161475 *Doc. Overbuild's question: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=358509 *Level up in the Monastary: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=357188 *Funniest Screenshot Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=291470 *How to Build: Personal Fortress: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=313301 *How to Build: Classic Rocket: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=266692 *Build the Ultimate Training Facility Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=311676 *Skeleton Dragon Pet: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=276083 *How to Build: Nexus Tower: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=318444 *How to Build: Faction Pets: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=336401 *Darkitect's Secret Lair Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=340060 *Nexus Tower opens June 1st: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=320658 *Cannon Cove Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=309068 *2011 Nexus Force Championships: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=352079 *New Model Sets: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=288105 *Best Team Moment Screenshot Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=311672 *It's Time to Race: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=239104 *Cannon Cove Contest 2: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=266515 *Cannon Cove Contest 3: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=291532 *Championship AG Survival: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=357853 *Power of the Nexus Force Release Notes: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=343109 *Have you Pre-Ordered? http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=201073 *At E3: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=192590 *LEGO World 2009: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=150775 *three awards: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=229906 *Ending Announcement: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=359539 *comic-con: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=208890 *New Members: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=292159 *July Contest Calendar: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=332443 *What will you build? http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=141342 *Tips and Tricks now open: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=329618 *Aliens landing on Earth: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=141343 *Great times at LEGO World: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=168306 *The great minifig mission has begun: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=158466 *Landing with LEGO Club Members: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=124158 *New Creatures at Comic-Con: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=201074 *Even Earlier Access: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=226839 *Nab the Newsletter: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=90801 *Mission 20: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=200928 *Welcome Back Weekend: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=359216 *Keelhaul Canyon Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=355336 *Are you a Beta Tester? http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=171025 *Trade Safely: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=291468 *How to get all backpack slots: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=294387 *Must-See Properties: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=355912 *See how to build your best minifig: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=213126 *Customize your character! http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=230276 *Pre-Order Starts: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=176242 *To Comic-Con: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=200321 *join a Faction: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=176244 *LEGO World: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=150746 *Founders opening: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=226080 *Successful Debut: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=213810 *Start your story: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=95023 *Pick your way to play: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=136190 *Sign up for Beta: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=168576 *Nexus tower is now open: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=318012 *Levels and Capes: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=342109 *Form something: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=75967 *Make your monument: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=132258 *Brick World 2008: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=150790 *Cannon Cove Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=287076 *Get your creation in-game: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=124219 *Model a masterpiece: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=89299 *Gamecards now available: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=300248 *Build a big view: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=115326 *Sneak Peek: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=198139 *Pick a way to fight Darkness: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=152406 *Having fun yet? http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=75988 *Fiercest Racing Screenshots contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=309401 *Looking for new beasts: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=136629 *Write a Haiku: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=351277 *Choose your favorite VIP gift: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=217557 *Best Faction Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=316294 *Best family Game: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=199707 *German Version: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=211773 *December Giveaway: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=311662 *Submit your inspiring scoops: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=120257 *The story: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=228532 *New Pet: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=93936 *Bravery Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=340088 *Watch the Factions: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=212466 *More Beta Invites on the way: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=195453 *Pick a Critter: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=113421 *Trees: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=75987 *Tools: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=75991 *fun minigames: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=75989 *Bravery Screenshot: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=329129 *Best Adventurous Screenshot: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=336138 *Masters of Spinjitzu Release Notes: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=353349 *Brick Vendors Organize: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=307841 *All About Bob: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=301802 *Welcome to frostburgh: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=238697 *Return to the Venture Explorer: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=239107 *build the Darkitect's secret lair: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=320854 *Create a Maelstrom monster: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=330768 *Keelhaul Canyon Grand Prix: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=308887 *I'm getting agitated typing *Championship Spooky Build Contest: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=356259 *Avant Gardens Survival Winners: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=272836 *Happy Birthday LEGO Universe: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=358446 *Brickfair: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=341234 *Pirate and Ninja Creations: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/printerfriendly.aspx?id=109177 *April Build Contest: Racecars: http://universe.lego.com/en-gb/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=301725 *2011 Sneak Peek: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=248412 *April Contest Calendar: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/PrinterFriendly.aspx?id=300533 * Category:Blog posts